


Bad Poetry stuff idk

by moppit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, My First AO3 Post, Other, Poetry, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moppit/pseuds/moppit
Summary: just me writing poetry at 3am.





	Bad Poetry stuff idk

I miss her.

I miss her  
Warm sun-kissed hair.  
Pale skin,  
Band T shirt,  
Baggy Jeans.

I miss her untied shoelaces  
Her broken backpack and  
Crooked smile.

I miss the too tight hugs,  
And legs on my lap  
On the bus to school, or waiting for the first bell.

I miss her  
Cold hands on mine,  
I miss the car rides  
Smelling like  
Freshly fallen snow  
Or rain.

I miss her  
Gently reminding me that  
She loves me.

I miss telling her I lover her too.


End file.
